


Uncharted Territory | A Rick Riordan Fanfiction

by SpoopityBonk



Category: Camp Half Blood and Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopityBonk/pseuds/SpoopityBonk
Summary: An original story taking place after HOO (and a little after Trials of Apollo).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING:

*SPOILER ALERTS AHEAD*

Chapter 1:

Griffin’s P.O.V

I dug furiously in the pile of trash looking for it. I know not the most heroic start to a story, but this was important. I had to find this. I threw plenty of perfectly good bagels to the side and even a pair of Adidas shoes. But what I was looking for was more valuable than any amount of free bagels or shoes. Then I spotted it: a golden rimmed exclusive card - The Persues Jackson Mythomagic Card. Now before anyone starts to judge me, I had been looking for this card for over a year, and then a random girl had emptied a trash bag into a garbage can in front of a Breakfast dinner(Monster Donuts). I had temporarily set up a hut next to it, because there was a lot of waste from the place which meant….Free food! Usually, this would not be anything out of the ordinary, the girl emptied the trash every morning before they opened, but this time, I spotted a shiny little card being dumped with all the other perfectly good food and junk, and viola! I had one of the rarest mythomagic hero cards in all of existence. I quickly started cleaning the card with one of my baby wipes and carefully placed it in my cardholder with my mythomagic heroes deck. (Yes, I carry baby wipes around)  
Today Is going to be great! I thought, but that daydream ended as soon as I heard a sickening Crunch! Behind me. I swiveled my head around and drew my glowing, long blade from my scabbard across my back. To be completely honest, I was a little surprised to see how many hellhounds were ready to pounce in front of me. But before we get into the cool action scene, I guess I should explain: My name is Griffin Ray, I have been living on the streets for about 6 years when my mom died of cancer, and my dad left when I was young. So far, I've been trying to scrounge for some food and have barely survived against monsters and even pretty cruel humans. Right now, I’m fourteen, although I don't really look the part. I'm pretty scrawny and have light brown skin, messy jet black hair, and amber eyes. Alright then, enough about my beautiful, perfect self and get on with the fight. Sure, I was outnumbered and had only fought hellhounds twice at a time but, I guess there was a first time for everything?  
Boy, was I wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys!!! We hope you enjoyed this. We know... It's pretty short, but, well, we're going to make them longer…   
DISCLAIMER: We dO nOt oWn PJO oR HoO, but we DO own GriFfiN.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Griffin P.O.V

Now in this fight, I made some really bad mistakes, of which my first was that I lunged at the hellhound in the middle. That was probably the worst mistake you can make when fighting a group of monsters. But of course, with my ADHD and all, I was thinking about ways to catch the hellhounds off guard while still being aware of the second one. Making me completely forget about the third hellhound. He lunged onto my back, ripping my shirt to bloody shreds. I tried to stab it from behind me, but another hellhound grabbed my sword with his jaw and it quickly let go. Oh right, I forgot to mention my sword was super cool. It was eternally hot no matter what, but for some reason only I could touch it. The hellhound whimpered and backed away, but the other two were smart enough to then not touch my blade. But even with the first hellhound backed away, I could feel my back burning and soaked in my blood.  
This is it, I thought. This is how I go down. I started to close my eyes in pain wishing to leave this cruel world when I vaguely saw bright colors piercing the first hellhound in the neck. My last thought was I'm going crazy before I blacked out completely.   
I started dreaming of my mother and the great times we had together. Me playing with little toy superheroes, while my mom, being the geek she was, started naming them and telling what superpowers they had. “I want to have superpowers Mommy,” I used to tell her. She would never give a straight answer, just look at me with a sad, distant look and say, “If only little munchkin... if only.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok guys... We know it isn't much longer... but well NO JUDGEY!  
Disclaimer: We don’t actually own PJO or HoO… we wish, but we don’t. But luckily we own Griffin and Katherine!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Griffin P.O.V

I woke up to a girl with mesmerizing, color-changing eyes. She had chestnut skin and hazel hair.

(I didn’t need to sacrifice anything for this Time Skip because I threatened Kronos, I won’t tell you how, but he went running)

After spending a couple of days with Katherine, living on the streets, it did feel good to have somebody to talk to, although my social skills were as good as a dying duck. After acting like a complete doofus in front of the Katherine girl more times than I could count, I started to get used to her weird attitude. One second she would be acting completely nice and then getting ready to murder someone the next second. But surprisingly despite our completely different attitudes, we fought surprisingly well together. I taught her about all the monsters I had faced, and my entire mythomagic card collection.  
“You still play with cards?" she giggled.  
“Well, it gets pretty boring out in this world,” I said defensively.  
“Good point”.  
I was almost about to show her what was in my notebook when I caught myself. We weren't that close yet…   
I quickly changed the topic, “Soo, umm, when there are more than 3 monsters then you should try to keep them in front of you and if they manage to surround us then we should cover each other's backs.”  
“Okay, Captain Obvious, but shouldn't I be the one teaching you since I absolutely destroyed those three dogs?” Katherine said with a smirk.  
“First of all they are called Hellhounds, and second, the third one threw me off guard!” I said  
“Uh-huh,” she casually said, paying no interest in what I was saying. "So anyway, I'm pretty sure getting attacked by random monsters is not normal for two 14-year-olds, got any ideas?”   
“I started getting attacked by these things 1 year after I ran from home,” I said reluctantly.  
“Horrible parents, huh?”  
“No.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's only a little bit longer... So... don't judge, we’re trying. (Also, yes, WE are a WE, it's not just one person)  
Disclaimer: We sadly do not, and I repeat, NOT own PJO or HoO. We proudly own Griffin Ray and Katherine Crescents! WOOhOO!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katherine's P.O.V.

“No?” I asked with curiosity  
“We were a happy family until my dad left, but my mom said it wasn't for selfish reasons. He said he had to do work and where he was going was too dangerous.” Griffin said, staring at his scabbard laying on a field.  
“That sucks,” I said without believing a single word he said. Sure, that kid may be an excellent liar, but I had a special knack for finding lies.  
"Well... I've been pretty open about me, so do ya think you can finally tell me about you…” Griffin asked using his biggest puppy dog eyes.  
“FINE, JUST STOP USING YOUR DARN BIG EYEBALLS,”  
“Finally!” he exclaimed  
“Three questions, and that is it.”  
“Deal!”  
“Alrighty, question one, I'm pretty sure I saw a weird rainbow when you were fighting the hellhounds,” he pointed to my silver knife, “ what's your real weapon?”  
Now for this question, I could have easily lied. I could have said that he was delusional and there was no rainbow. But for some reason, this time, I didn't lie.  
“I learned how to do this a couple of months ago....” I reached my hand out and closed my eyes. I then felt my hand grip something. I then opened my eyes to see Griffin's shocked face. I was holding on to a 4 and a half foot shiny rainbow-colored bow.  
“Where do you get the arrows though?” he asked curiously.  
“Is that your second question?”  
“Wait n–– actually screw it, tell me.”  
I got up and aimed my bow towards a tree and reached my hand behind me as if drawing an arrow from an imaginary quiver and sure enough, an arrow with a peacock feather and shiny tip appeared in my other hand.  
THWACK! My arrow landed in the center of the tree.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys, we tried to make it a little bit longer today... Also, we hope you notice that we aren't telling you how long they are. If you wanna know, COUNT 'EM. And the date doesn't matter. We aren't going to tell you when we post.  
Disclaimer: *cough*I wish we owned PJO or HoO*cough* Hey!!! Who said that! Anyways, we proudly own Griffin and Katherine.  
*cough* Grifferine *cough*  
STOP IT!!!!!


	5. Chspter 5

Chapter 5:

Griffin’s P.O.V.  
Okay, something was definitely up. Sure I had seen some monsters with cool abilities like dracaena with fire breath, and even a baby hydra with poison breath. My back was still aching from the hellhound scratches. But being able to summon a rainbow bow and arrow...I could stay there all day looking at the bow faze into a solid and then disappear for hours. It just looked so impossible which made me think it was even cooler.  
“Stop staring, you own a real-life light sword, which is way cooler than a colorful bow,” she said with a sigh  
“B-But it just came out of n-nowhere!’ I stammered.  
“Well, now you know my secret” she rolled her eyes, “Let's go get lunch.’  
I grabbed her arm and pulled me back down,  
“Oh not yet, I still have one more question!” She groaned“So my final question is,” I started patting my legs, making a drumroll, “Where did you come from?” my question caught her off guard. Her face quickly turned serious.  
“Let's go get lunch,” She replied pretending she didn't hear. I took the hint she probably didn't want to talk about it.  
“C’mon at least tell me something about your childhood” I complained.  
“I was never popular anywhere, nobody liked me….so I left. End of story.” She said reluctantly.  
“That barely counts…” I grumbled.  
“You got what you asked for. Let's go get lunch.”  
“Fine, but you gotta answer my last question eventu-” I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because, at that moment, two teenagers came out of nowhere and cut me off. But they weren't average teenagers, because one of those teenagers was pointing his sword at my throat. But the disturbing part was not that I could die any second, but that I recognized who was about to kill me. It was the one and only, Percy Jackson.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey, guys!! How yall doing? Oh, US, we're doing JUST FINE. It's just that we don't own PJO or HoO. Yet we own our AMAZiNG characters, WELCOME GRIFFIN RYDER, AND KATHERINE CRESCENTS!


End file.
